Five Times in Which They Met
by Keynn
Summary: The first time they met, Blue was stealing a pokedex from his father's lab. The four times following were equally as bizarre, but then; love has bloomed under stranger circumstances. . . hasn't it? - OCxBlue
1. The First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Kai Sonus those rights go to _Nintendo_ and _The Matter's Settled _****respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Times in Which They Met.<strong>

Kai (OC) x Blue (Leaf)

**The First**

Kai was not prone to accompany his father to work when it could be helped. As it was, Mr. Sonus worked quite a bit, and Kai figured the only opportunity he'd have to spend with his father while he was home from training was at the lab where his father worked.

Incidentally, it was because of this arrangement that Kai stumbled into something that greatly changed his life, though at the time he would have never known. It was on the day Kai spent at his father's lab - Silph Co.'s lab, his father's division - that a particular girl planned to make off with the second of two working prototype pokedex's, the first of which, oddly enough, remained in the care of Kai himself.

Completely by coincidence Kai had been in that section of the lab, avoiding his father's ever-present co-workers, which Kai had no problem with, except that he was not a very social person, and he believed he was starting to give off an air of conceit when he was in fact, simply too tongue-tied to be coherent. It was probably better to simply avoid them. That, and he didn't appreciate the comments on how handsome of a young man he was becoming.

At first, Blue didn't notice Kai, and Kai didn't notice Blue. She was busy flirting with a lab technician, wheedling her hand behind his back to where the pokedex sat on a desk. Kai had sat down in a chair off to the side and was observing his surroundings when he noticed her, and initially, he hadn't known what she was doing. He was simply caught by her attractiveness. After all, Blue was pretty. Instantly, he became nervous, struggling to come up with an acceptable reason to go talk to her, and having no idea what he would even be able to say. As luck would have it, the perfect conversation starter occurred when he saw her grasp the dex and tuck it into her bag, she winked once at the tech and then made her way to the door. Head reeling, Kai chased after her, tripping over a lose cord, and yelling for her to stop. When they were safely out of the spotlight Blue whirled around and smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that~"

"You can't just steal!" Kai yelled back, from behind him, his Shinx emerged, having been roaming a near by hall. He titled his head at Kai in indication, and a battle was about to ensue, until Blue waved one hand, ran down a hall and disappeared. Pokedex and all. Explaining to his father later that afternoon had been a very hard conversation, and Kai promised himself that when he began his travels again, he'd find the device and get it returned. His normal shyness of the opposite sex being completely overshadowed by his competitive drive to not be out done by an attractive thief.

The next morning, styling his brunette hair into a spiky up-do, slipping on his jeans and the blue and white stripped polo of his attire Kai concentrated on keeping the girl's face to memory.

* * *

><p><em>Hello~ :P This will be a pretty short 5-chapter OC fic for <strong>The Matter's Settled.<strong> (I say short in that each chapter will probably not exceed 700 words.)_

_Anyway, several months ago, and by this I mean it must be getting close to a year now, **The Matter's Settled** asked if I'd write a romantic one-shot for his Oc, Kai and either Leaf, Lyra, or Dawn. I agreed, and honestly thought I'd get it out in the week following the request. . . and then I pushed it back. . . and then I did it again. . . and then I forgot ^^; So here it is! Coming out now! :')_

_For the request I choose Leaf, and since Leaf and Blue are interchangeable between the games (where Leaf has no actual personality) and the manga (where Blue is a mischievous theif/dex holder) I'll be referring to her as Blue. (She also happens to be my favorite character, behind Yellow, so that helps. :P)_

_Anyways, I'll get the next update out soon, and I hope you all enjoy!_

_As a side note; Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I'll be spending it alone, with a large bar of chocolate and a stack of Disney movies. . . as I've been doing for the last 18 years. :P I hope y'alls are more exciting. _


	2. The Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Kai Sonus those rights go to _Nintendo_ and _The Matter's Settled _****respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Times in Which They Met.<strong>

Kai (OC) x Blue (Leaf)

**The Second**

The second time they met was several weeks later, when Kai had almost given up on the prospect of finding her, though the incident had rarely left his mind. Oddly enough, it was while he was running an errand on behalf of his father for Professor Oak that he saw her. . . in Oak's lab no less, and they were _talking_. Kai's shinx, Sonic, growled but Kai hadn't heard it as he began processing how he was going to explain to Oak the danger of this girl. It was also about this time when Oak noticed him, smiled kindly and promptly crushed reality.

"Ah Kai, I trust you finished my errand?" He asked. Kai nodded dumbly, handing over the circuit board he had just retrieved from Saffron for Oak's new updated computer system. "Good, good, thank you!" He took the parcel, continuing; "I'd like you to meet Blue, one of my most accomplished dex holders. She's just come to say hello." _Blue. _

**_Blue?_**

Kai blushed scarlet when she extended her hand and smiled. From anger or embarrassment he wasn't quite sure, and if not for trying to be civil in Oak's presence, he might have made a comment on her feigned ignorance. Maybe. Still, he shook it stupidly and glared pointedly. Her smile turned to a grin.

"Nice to meet you. . . Kai, was it?"

"Y-yeah."

He was saved from awkwardness when an alarm sounded, and sharing a glance with her, they both ran to the door. Oak and Sonic followed.

They were greeted at the door with the flames of a burning home. Kai wasn't given the chance of suggesting it when Blue bolted, groping for a pokeball as she ran. Kai was fortunate enough the be an avid runner and caught up with her quickly, Sonic of his heels.

"What are you doing?" He shouted as they ran, heedlessly, into the inferno.

"I've got a blastoise." She replied, releasing the pokemon with a flourish of her hand. "Blasty, water gun!" They both stopped as the huge turtle pokemon began it's work, Kai looked to Sonic, thinking, then hollered;

"Sand-attack!" Sonic nodded in affirmation and joined Blasty.

"What are _you_ doing?" Blue asked, turning to him. Kai stayed focused on Sonic, but smiled in answer.

"If you throw dirt on fire, it can't get oxygen. If it can't get oxygen it dies away." He pointed to Sonic to prove the point. As the sand fell on the flames they dwindled and disappeared.

"Smart." Blue stated with a smile. Kai blushed but said nothing passed it. The two remained silent for a bit, watching to flames slowly lessen. Finally, when the threat was mostly manageable, Kai turned to Blue.

"We have unsettled business."

"I know." Blue grinned, "our introduction was cut short."

"That's not what I meant!"

Kai watched Blue laugh and wave her hand slightly in dismiss.

"I want that pokedex back." Kai blushed, clenching his fist. Blue took a moment to think it over. Nodded to herself, and took a step closer, reaching into her pocket.

"Fine." She mumbled. Kai made to extend his hand in order to retrieve it, but froze when Blue's lips landed on his cheek. His whole face heated up.

"Nice work with the fire." She stated, stepping back, "but I won't give it back." And then she was gone. Her and her overly large starter. Kai blinked, Sonic met his feet, sitting down. He too blinked.

And the two stood in a ring of charred furnishing, the fire gone.

"That's the second time she's gotten away." Kai muttered miserably.

* * *

><p><em>And a month later, the second installment ^^; my consistency is rather sad. . . isn't it?<em>


End file.
